<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnny by Littlesillydemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454296">Johnny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon'>Littlesillydemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody - for the God's sake - has the right to call him Johnny! Even Sherlock. Especially Sherlock.</p><p>Or</p><p>John hate a shorter version of his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello big world!</p><p>It's my first work in English, so please be gentle. This shit is quite funny in Polish, but I don't know it has got any sense in English. I don't even know it has any sense at all. </p><p>If you want to show me my mistakes, I'll be very grateful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Johnny."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One word that made Civil War. If Sherlock's getting angry when someone shorted his name, then John literally eksploded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nobody - for the God's sake - has the right to call him fucking <em>Johnny!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Said it again, loud and clear, so that you understand your mistake" he wispered quietly and deadly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth's temperature droped by a few degrees and all of wars became a little less dangerous. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sherlock rised his head. He looked like he wanted to argue. He wanted, of course. He's Sherlock fucking Holmes, he never withdraw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Johnny" he softly said <em>j</em> and mockingly extended <em>n</em>. He sounded like he's proud of himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Once again, because you didn't get it" John hissed and his voice can kill. He even stood up from his armchair, if only a case that his voice can't do it and he will has to use hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his friend. He and his fucking almost 6'5''.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Joh-nny" he hummed, like cobra which is preparing for attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Mrs Hudson went upstairs, disturbed by noises, John has broken Sherlock's nose. In revange, detective's scratched John's face. If Mrs Hudson came only a few moments later, they'd probably kill each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Got it?!" John yelled from the couch. He was carefully holding bag of ice on his check.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sherlock mumbled something under his breath. He was sitting like angry child with his arm crossed over his chest and Mrs Hudson was cleaning his wounds. A moment earlier John looked like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Got it" he finally said. He shuddered when Mrs Hudson stucked a patch on his nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then what do you got?" John asked again. Sherlock sighed and escaped from touch. He peeled of the patch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That you've got strong hand, Johnny."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>